Pokemon Shadow world
A dangerous game!? I was in a garage sale, looking for something to buy, maybe even a new Pokemon game! I've already finished my Soul silver, Blue, Green, X and Y games. I wanted something brand new! Something I never herd of before... I past a table when I saw it, laying on the table's top... Its was an old Pokemon game, the logo was in black and white like if it was printed. Its only said "Pokemon" nothing else, which I thought was pretty strange. "Don't touch that!, an old man came towards me and took the game from my hands. Its not for sale! '-Uh, Sir... Don' t you think you are to old for that kind of game? Yes its really popular but...' '-Its not for sale! Now scram! Go annoy someone else!"' I was really surprise to see how much this man wanted to keep it. Too much! But he didn't seemed to want to keep it, just to protect it or me! "Please Sir! I will be very careful!, he looked at me and passed me the game. '-(sigh) Here you go..."' I was so happy! Finally a new Pokemon game! When I wanted to leave, the old man grabbed my arm, holding it tight. "Beware young lady! That game is dangerous! It caused me enough problems like that!" That when I realized the huge scar that was across his left eye. It looked like a big animal scratched him. After he starred at me for a while, he finally let go of my arm. "What a crazy guy!, I thought. A game!? Dangerous!? Oh please! Pretty sure he just started to be unlucky and thought the game is cursed or his grand son was really obsessed with it." And so, I went back to my home, excited to play my new game... At home, I ran up to my room. On my bed, I was able to examine the games card. It said "Pokemon" but the rest of the sticker was ripped off. Only parts of the letters were there. "S..d.. .o..d" I couldn't remember seeing a Pokemon game with those writings on... I powered on my Ds and placed the game card in the slot, at the back. When the game intro started, there was no music, only the Pokemon logo in black and white. Suddenly, what looked like blood leaked from in between the letters and pored down like a water fall. The liquid formed a huge puddle, filling up to half of the screen. Bubbles started popping at the surface and three black figures crawled out of the blood. Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard. Three black shadows... Then, another creature rose from the blood. It looked like Haunter but it was all black, had red eyes and what looked like dragon wings, but there was no skin between the "fingers" forming the wing's structure. A strange sound echoed from the speakers... I felt shivers down my spine... What is that thing!? The screen went black and the logo reappeared. Under the tittle, the rest of the game's name appeared: SHADOW WORLD... I pressed A and the game menu appeared. The Continue option was pale, I assumed I couldn't chose it, so I selected New Game. Surprisingly, the games intro was EXACTLY like Soulsilver. "Oh hell no! Please! Not a hacked Soulsilver game!" I thought. I chose my avatar, wright my name, etc.... When all the boring shitty stuff was done, I went to meet Prof. Elm at his lab. I wasn't surprise when he got the call from Mr. Pokemon. Of course, it was the big thing about an egg he found... After all the boring chit chatting, I was finally able to choose my Pokemon. I went to the machine and looked at the Pokemon. Surprisingly, it wasn't Cyndaquil, Totodile or Chikorita like I expected, my choices were Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander! I really love plant types, so I chose Bulbasaur. I passed the rest of the speech, knowing what he would say, then I went out and met with Ethan, the boy avatar. "Hey Anabelle!, he said. You chose a Bulbasaur, that is a cute Pokemon..." And so, the rest of my adventure continued exactly like in Soulsilver. The tour guide gave me the running shoes and the map, I battled a few wild Pokemon... Bulbasaur was getting a little low, so I decided to use a potion on him. That the moment I saw it in my Pokemon party... A strange black pokemon... It was exactly like Haunter, although it had two pairs of eyes and they were red, blood red. It was called "Night". I checked its summary; ID number: UNKNOWN Type: ''Ghost and ????. The strangest thing was that its description: ". 'am ... .h...w o. .... so.l. . f...ow .u. ev.r..he.e. . .. N........" ' "What kind of messed up hack is this? It fucked up this pokemon!" I thought. What a waist. This game was really lame. I wanted to remove it from my DS, but I had the feeling that something wasn't wright. I had to know more! So, I continued my journey... '''A bloody secret...' And so, every night, I would open my DS, hiding under my sheets and I would play pokemon Shadow. I decided to place Night behind me and see what his sprite looks like. When I wanted to switch him in the first slot of my party it said "Night'' doesn't want to be seen'" I was surprised at first. Why doesn't he want to come out? The pokemons did switch places, but no pokemon sprite appeared behind me, just like when a very big pokemon (ex Lugia) retrieves to its poke ball when u enter a building. Weird... After I walked for a while, someone suddenly had a "!" mark above his head and he walked towards me along with the soulsilver usual music when a battle will start. The character said his speech and the battle started. '"Youngster Joey wants a battle! Youngster Joey sent out Rattata!"' A Rattata appeared on the left corner of my screen. '"Go! Night!"' Has I expected, Night appeared just like if he was behind me. His cry was just like the scream of a child but.... Really slow! But it was still kind of.... Different... I didn't pay much attention to it, I had a battle to deal with! So, I chose the "Fight" icon. I wasn't surprise to see only one attack, its the name that intrigued me... ''"Soul thief" What kind of attack is that? It had no description, no power rate or accuracy. Being my only option I chose "Soul thief". "The foe's Rattata used Quick attack! '''It doesn't affect ''Night..." The Rattata's health went down a bit, like if it was hit by recoil... "Night used Soul thief!" The screen went black, Night's cry echoed and the Rattata's cry has well, but it was slow and very deep. I disgusting slash sound followed and a white line of movement appeared where was the Rattata. The screen came back to normal, but the Rattata was gone, replaced by a puddle of... blood. Night had also some blood drops leaking from his mouth... What have I done! "Night made his first kill..." The sprite of the other trainer appeared, hands hanging down, head low and his color was all shadowy... He didn't say anything and gave me the money. I was shocked, my hand on my mouth, starring at my Ds's screen. No way I'm I going to let this happen! I turned my DS off and quickly placed it on my computers desk. I didn't want to save, it was to horrible. I had difficulty falling asleep that night, the image of Night, his mouth full of blood, stuck in my head.... In fact ,I didn't want to fall asleep! I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me.... A game full of ''unexpected ''turns... The next morning, I was so tired. I didn't want my dad to ask me why I was so tired and think I was up all night, so I simply cleaned my face with cold water to wake me up. My dad had to leave very early this morning, so I had to take care of my sister. I was getting dressed in my room when I herd Jade talking to someone. "I don't think your scary. Do you want to play?" I thought it was cute, she was probably playing with her toy, making up cute stories. At 6:50 it was time for us to go to school. My sister walks but I need to take the bus. And so, we separated and each went to our school. I wanted to play my Ds, but I realized I forgot it at home. Oh well! After school, I rushed upstairs and opened my Ds. I didn't have any homework and I wanted to see what will I discover more about "Night". ''When the game started, I skipped the strange introductory video and arrived at the menu. I realized that beside the ''Pokemon logo a strange black pokemon was there. I couldn't see it well because of the dark background, but I could easily see his four red eyes! Two on each side! When Touched the screen, a pokemon cry resonated. The game started as usual. I checked on my pokemon team, making sure they were fine. I checked on Bulbasaur: Top shape! When I checked on Night... There was an added "category" in his summary. Kills: 333. 'I remembered the strange battle I had last time.... Wait a sec! I didn't even saved! How am I still there? Night did his first kill on a Rattata... But, that was the only ''"kill" I ever made! I thought a bit, trying to find a reasonable explanation. I remembered my sister was at home today and since my character is at a different place than before... '''"Jade! Did you play on my Pokemon game? '-Yes... But not for long... It was to scary for him....' '-Wait for him?' '-Ya! For Boo."' I was surprised when she said that. I was wondering who is that "boo". Probably here imaginary friend. She does play a lot on Mario Kart and she always takes King Boo. My sister looked beside her like if she was listening to someone. "That's not nice! She's my sister! After a few seconds, she turned towards me. "Boo said he doesn't like you. '-Okay, I get it , you want me to get out of you're room. But you don't have to be rude like that!' '-It's not me who said that It's Boo."' I rolled my eyes and shacked my head. "Oh Jade! You have such funny was to make me understand! But I still love you!" I kissed her on the fore head and returned to my room. I herd the music when a pokemon evolves. I looked on the screen and saw Night. He was evolving! He started transforming, his new appearance showing up... It was called "Mare" A friend more than imaginary It's been a few days since I played Shadow World. ''I was still feeling uncomfortable to play it. There were too many strange things going on... A strange pokemon appearing in my party, the dead Rattata, 'Night' becoming 'Mare' after '''333 kills! '''Suddenly, I heard my sister talking again. '"Wow! Boo! You have changed.... What did you say? You have a new name? Mare?"' Did she just pronounced the name I think she pronounced!!?? I ran into her room, very surprised. '"Jade, did you said you're friends name is Mare?' '-Ya! Why? You don't like it!?' '-No no no! Its just... Look!"' I showed her Mare on my Ds. Immediately she smiled. '"That him! That Mare! How did he get into you're game?"' I was stunned! She did played a little but I don't think it would be enough to see Night's evolution! It's impossible that she would of guest it! She looked over her shoulder, listening to someone. '"Mare says he want you to leave. He doesn't like you.' '-(exhales) Jade, can I speak with you please?"' She followed me into my room and I closed the door. '"Is.. Is Mare here? I asked''' '-No his waiting in my room.' '-Good, cause... I really need to talk with you about you're friend... Hum... Look, I know you like to make imaginary friends but, this is getting weird. How come do you know about Mare? You couldn't of seen him evolve since you saved and he didn't evolve!' '-Uh, sis. I don't know how to save...' I was surprised by that remark. How did the game continue then? I didn't want to let her know, it could stress her out. '-Well, I think you should stop... playing with him. He's really starting to... invade you're life too much. I know you like it, but I don't want it to become something you do commonly. People could think you are crazy and reject you! I don't want that, okay?' Jade looked down, feeling sad. I hugged her, trying to cheer her up. '-Okay..."' she said in a murmur. I hated to make her sad like this, but it was for her own good. She sadly went to her room, where she talked again to Mare. "You have to leave me Mare.... I can't be with you anymore..." I herd her crying, realizing that he was gone. Suddenly, I cold breeze filled the atmosphere. My breath was forming little clouds! That 's impossible! It get so cold that fast! I started shivering. What the hell was going on her? I suddenly felt watched... I turned around, everything was dark... I couldn't see anything. I heard strange moaning sounds. One by one, mutilated zombie like pokemons started appearing around me. Vulpix, Ponyta, Drowzee, even a Ghastly. In the corner of my eye, I spotted the first Rattata that was "killed" by Night. That's when I realized, these were the pokemons that Night killed using Soul Thief. ''Far in the background, 4 blood red glowing eyes appeared. The same disturbing noise resonated. The pokemons kept coming closer and closer. I felt a strange force in my head, like if someone was crushing my skull from inside! '"Stop!!! Please stop!!! I shouted. The pain just got stronger. STOP!!!! PLEASE!!! HELP!!! Hel... p..."' I suddenly felt very dizzy, my vision was blurry... I blacked out... '''More than a dream...' "Sis! Anabelle! Wake up!" Jade was shaking my shoulders, trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and realized I was laying on the floor of my room. I sat down and felt a huge headache! "Jade?! What happened? How did... '-Did you fell down? I just came to ask you something and you were on the ground! Are you okay?' '-I guess... Gosh! I had such a nightmare!"' Jade seemed a little scared for me, not understanding what was wrong with me. She helped me stand up and let me lay on my bed.' ' "Stay right there! I will go get an ice pack" I laid my head on m pillow and covered my face with my hands. I realized that my hands were really cold! To cold... I checked on my window and on the ledge was little patches of frost! Ice in the summer? That made no sense! Unless... "What are you looking at? '-GESUS! JADE! OUCH!' I bumped my head against my beds frame, surprised to see her. Don't do that! You know I hate it.... A great, know my headache is even worst. '-Sorry sis! I really didn't mean to scare you like that."' She gave me the ice pack and I placed on my forehead, relieved. I thanked my sister who did a brief smile. "So, what were you looking at anyway? '-I... I saw some ice on the window. You know when the windows are covered in frost during winter? Well the window was covered on the contour."' Jade checked at the window, rubbing her finger against the glass. "What are you talking about? There's nothing! '-Look it's right... I pointed at the zone were was the frost. But it was gone.... there.... I don't get it! There was ice right there two seconds ago!' '-Maybe the sun melted it away. But we are in the middle of summer! It's too hot for ice to form. You must of imagined, are you still dizzy?' '-Well a little... Maybe you're wright... Maybe I did imagined it..."' Jade smiled and left my room, letting rest. I looked at the window, certain that I saw patches of frost on it. But how can ice appear in the summer? It didn't melt away, since there was no water or any trace left behind. Then I remembered that nightmare I had. The pokemons, the darkness surrounding me, the cold atmosphere... Nightmare... It was 4:37pm. I was on my computer when the phone rang. Of course, Jade ran and almost jumped on the phone, making sure to be the first one to answer. I didn't even bother to move. "Hello? she said. Dad?... Yes... Oh! When? Gosh... Okay I will tell her. Love you bye!" She hanged the phone and knocked at my door. "Sis? '-What is it you have to tell me?' '-Well... Dad won't be here tonight... Because of the rain storm, there was an accident... He said he might not be able to come back until tomorrow night.' '-What!? You serious?' '-Yes... I'm scared!! What if ''he has an accident? We may not see him again!"' Jade suddenly started to cry, afraid for dad. She was always afraid of storms, mostly when our parents are stuck at work or in a traffic jam. I gave her a big hug, calming her down. '"It's gonna be okay. I promise. If you want, I can make spaghetti for super! With extra cheese in the sauce, just how you like it. What do you say?' '-Okay... (*sniff) Thanks Anabelle."' I hold her even tighter and then gave her a tissue to wipe her tears. I hated to see her like that. Although, I was a little nervous myself. The storm was really, ''really strong. Let's hope dad is safe... When we finished eating, I decided to continue on a project I was working on my computer. All I had to d was to record my text and I would be finished. I powered up my computer and activated the voice record. I red my text out loud, checking on the screen to make sure it was recording correctly. I started to feel a little cold, shivering a little. Suddenly, I had a strange feeling. I was startled when the lights started to flash rapidly until everything became dark. Great! Now the power is out. I took my Ipod and tried to power it up, but the batteries were drained. Odd, I was sure I had just recharged it. Luckily, I had a flashlight nearby. I picked it up and turned it on. All I could see was the light's beam glowing at... Nothing... I was in total darkness. "Jade? Are you there? Hello?" My voice echoed in the distance. I was starting to freak out. What the hell is going on!? What is this place!? I herd some movement behind me and turned around. I came face to face with... "Mare!" Standing wright in front of me was that huge black pokemon, starring at me with his four blood red eyes. His breath smelled like rotten flesh and blood was leaking form his mouth. "You can't run from me... His voice was deep with an echo resonating at the end. '-What do you mean?' '-I am almost complete... I will only kneed... YOU!!!"' He suddenly jumped on me, mouth wide open and everything came black... "NO!!" I woke up in my room and realized I was on sitting on my computer's chair. I must of fell asleep on my desk while I was working. "Why am I having do many weird dreams? thought to myself. What is wrong with me?..." My computer was on sleep mode, which meant I was asleep for at least 30 minutes! I powered it up again and realized it was still recording. I stopped it and saved the file. Then, I decided to listen and see if it was good. The first 20 minutes had the text that I made and then... A strange noise resonated, the sound of lights going out. What the hell? If the power was out, how come my computer kept working? I herd moving sounds. *''*Jade? Are you there? Hello?**'' How come did it recorded that!? **... Mare!** "NO! That's impossible! It was just a dream!! Maybe I was just talking in my sleep... It happens sometimes when I'm having a ruff dream... That's why! It can't be real! It can't!! ''I was panicking. ''This can't be real! That's it! This stupid game had drove me insane!! I can't take it anymore!! I must get rid of it! What if someone else finds it? I can't let someone else live this nightmare.... I must destroy it for good!" I searched my desk, looking for the game. I found it's case but the game card wasn't in. I searched for my Ds and found it. The light on the left was blinking... I opened my Ds to find my game on, Mare in the middle of a battle. It was a battle with another trainer but I didn't know who. I couldn't run but I remembered about Bulbasaur who was now a Venusaur lv 46 for an unknown reason. I switched Mare with Venusaur and won the battle without killing someone. The battle ended and I received my money. When the battle screen ended, my avatar suddenly started spinning like if I used an escape rope. I was transported to a dark place with no lights. There was nothing but pure darkness around my avatar. Every time I tried to move, the sound when you hit an obstacle resonated. Suddenly, the music renouncing a battle started like if I encountered a wild pokemon! The battle started and on the right corner of my screen, Mare appeared. "Mare wants justice! Mare challenges Venusaur to the fight" Venusaur appeared on the bottom left corner of my screen. I couldn't do anything to stop the battle! I couldn't even search my bag! So I had to chose "Fight". ''I used Venusaur's strongest attack: Frenzy plant. It got Mare's life down, but not a lot. Venusaur's hp went down as well, like if he was hit with recoil... '"Mare is waiting"' The turn ended so Venusaur attacked again this time with ''Leaf Blade. ''I didn't even chose the attack! '"Venusaur used Leaf Blade!' 'Mare endured the hit!"' Mare's hp was down to the yellow zone. Venusaur's hp got down again, now in the yellow zone. Each time he attacked, he got injured and lost more and more life... When both pokemon had their life down to the red zone, I couldn't know who was going to win. Then it happened... '"Mare used Soul Thief"' The screen became black and Venusaur's distorted cry resonated as white lines discerning a slash passed threw the screen. The battle scene slowly came back... Venusaur was gone, a puddle of blood in it's place. Mare had blood all over his mouth and seemed to smile, like if it was enjoying it's kill. '"Mare did it's 666th kill..."' The battle scene stopped and turned black. I looked down, shocked by what I've just seen. Venusaur is dead... Why?... A strange music came from my Ds. It was the Lavender Town's music but much slower and deep. I looked at my screen, Mare was in the middle, starring at the camera. '"Mare is changing!"' The screen went black again and a loud scream shouted form my speakers: '"I am coming for you... Anabelle!!!!"' WHAT THE HELL!!!! '... becomes real''' I was in a dark place again, just like before. The deep demonic voice spoke to me again. "I can feel you're fear... '-Who are you!? What do you want from me!?' ''-Oh you know the usual! I feed on the souls of my prey..."'' The strange and terrifying pokemon appeared in front of me, his two tentacle-like appendages moving up and down like wings. His 4 glowing red eyes were starring at me, striking fear in me. "Why do you want to kill me? What did I do to you!? ''-I never said kill you... I want someone else... But you are in my way! So, yes I will kill you!"'' Suddenly, the zombie pokemon appeared from behind him and they all started to walk near me. They were all very dark and they eyes were all black. I backed up and tripped onto something big. It was Venusaur! It looked at me with no emotions. After all I did for him, that monstrous thing ruins it all! "Venusaur I'm sorry..." I touched his head and felt he was very cold. Suddenly, the black pokemon flew right at me and knocked me off. I fell hardly on the ground and felt an enormous pain on my right ankle. I couldn't walk anymore! The creature flew to me and attacked me again. I had time to dodge but he scratched my arm leaving 3 long marks. I tried to escape as fast as I can ignoring the pain. But I fell again. I screamed in pain. I suddenly couldn't move. A strange invisible force was keeping me from escaping. In the corner of my eye, I saw the soul eater pokemon approach. I new it was the end. Suddenly ran to me and jumped onto "him" and used headbutt. The creature flew across the place and heavily fell on the ground. "Venusaur you're okay!" Venusaur looked at me smiling. "Stupid pokemon! I will kill you all!" The creature flew to us again but Venusaur used a powerful vine whip. Then I saw Venusaur was absorbing light. "Venusaur what are you doing!? He will kill you! Unless...." I remembered that Venusaur was very tough. If he survives the attacks he will be able to destroy the "monster" pokemon. He kept absorbing light and sustaining every attacks. After 5 turns his flower started to glow. He looked at me. He was very low on health. This would be his final battle with me. When the black pokemon attacked: "Venusaur use Solar Beam!" A bright light flashed as a powerful light beam when threw the creature. A huge explosion filled the place as I protected my face with my arms... Just a dream? I suddenly woke up in my bedroom, on the ground. The sheets of my bed were all messed up since I moved a lot. I tried to stand up... I felt a terrible pain on my right ankle. It was broken!? I started to wonder if this wasn't just a game after all... I remembered also that the creature attacked and scratched my arm... I look at my front arm... There was three long marks, but they weren't fresh, they were scared... Now I am stuck with this mark my hole life. Although the others don't seem to see it, but I do every day, every minute. Maybe since I saw the mans scare, I became scared as well. I don't know what happened to it, but my game disappeared. And I am glad. Whoever finds this game destroy it! It will only be a true... Nightmare. --Anabelle (talk) 11:38, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Category:Games Category:Pokemon